1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintwork coating composition and to a coating cloth and, more particularly, to a paintwork coating composition to coat a paintwork in a vehicle and the like and to a coating cloth.
2. Description of Background Art
Car waxes have been widely used for coating a paintwork in a vehicle. Usually, the car wax comprises a mixture of a wax component to protect and polish a paintwork in a vehicle and a silicone oil to provide a water-repellent property to the paintwork. A variety of car waxes having various properties are known, including cake, paste-form wax and liquid-form wax.
Some car waxes use a wax component that is subjected to fouling, depending on its composition and content. For improvement in antifouling of a paintwork, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-13,663 proposed a coating treatment comprising 1–50 weight % of low molecular weight polytetrafluoroethylene having a molecular weight of 1,000 to 100,000 and 0.1–25 weight % of perfluoropolyether.
Fluorochemical wax is superior to silicon wax in antifouling property of the coated paintwork. In view of this, for example, Japanese Laid-open (Unexamined) Patent Publication No. Hei 5(1993)-130,963 proposed a car wax-applying wet sheet comprising a non-woven fabric sheet wetted by a fluorochemical wax.
Meanwhile, in recent years, the so-called dry bright type of car waxes requiring no wiping of wax after applied to the paintwork are becoming widely used. Since the dry bright type of car wax requires no wiping of wax, it has the advantage that the waxing can be done in a simple work and in a short time.
The coating treatment disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6(1994)-13,663 cited above uses an organic solvent, such as naphtha for industrial use, as dispersion solvent of polytetrafluoroethylene and perfluoropolyether, as referred to in the examples, and as such is not really desirable for the environments and the humans.
With this coating treatment, when the wax is applied to the paintwork, the quantity of adherence of wax to the paintwork per quantity of wax applied thereto is small. Accordingly, a large quantity of wax is practically required for the application of the wax to the paintwork and, after the waxing, the wiping of the wax is required. Consequently, it is difficult to apply this coating treatment to the dry bright type of wax requiring a small quantity of wax and requiring no wiping of the wax.
Further, the fluorochemical wax has a good antifouling property of the coating of paintwork, but even the fluorochemical wax having the same components may fail to form a good coating on the paintwork, depending upon the type of cloth used, so that the water-repellent property and the antifouling property may reduce.
In the dry bright type wax, in particular, the cloth used reflects on the waxing performance significantly, because a small quantity of wax is applied to the paintwork and also there is a need to eliminate the wiping of the wax after the application of wax.
It is an object of the invention to provide a paintwork coating composition that is harmless to the environments and humans and enables the paintwork to be fully coated by the application of only a small quantity of coating composition. It is another object of the invention to provide a coating cloth that provides a smooth rubbing work in the coating process and can develop a good water-repellent property and a good antifouling property.